classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ford C-Series
The Ford C-Series was a medium-duty cab-over engine (COE) truck built by the Ford Motor Company between 1957 and 1990. While advertisers boasted of its versatility, it was used primarily for local delivery, and fire apparatus. Many of the fire trucks came merely as cab and windshield models. In production nearly unchanged for 33 years, the C-Series was the longest-produced commercial truck in North America at the time it was discontinued in 1990. Only the Mack Model R (39 years) and Kenworth W900 (53 years; still in production) have remained in production longer. Like other automotive manufacturers that built COE trucks before the 1960s, early Ford C-Series trucks were "helmet-shaped", cab-forward trucks that shared components with pickup trucks (the F-Series, in this case). From 1948-52, they were simply COE versions of the F-5, F-6, F-7, and F-8. For 1953, they were redesignated the C-Series, but largely remained modified F-Series trucks. Models consisted of the C-500, C-600, C-700, C-750, C-800, C-850 and C-900. Like the F-900, the C-900 also included a "Big Job" model. Diesel-engined trucks included an extra zero in the model designations (i.e. C-8000 or C-9000). C-Series COE (1948-1956) Like other automotive manufacturers that built COE trucks before the 1960s, early Ford C-Series trucks were "helmet-shaped", cab-forward trucks that shared components with pickup trucks (the F-Series, in this case). From 1948-52, they were simply COE versions of the F-5, F-6, F-7, and F-8. For 1953, they were redesignated the C-Series, but largely remained modified F-Series trucks. Models consisted of the C-500, C-600, C-700, C-750, C-800, C-850 and C-900. Like the F-900, the C-900 also included a "Big Job" model. Diesel-engined trucks included an extra zero in the model designations (i.e. C-8000 or C-9000). Design history Decommissioned 1973 Ford C-900 fire truck, for sale at a restaurant in Land O' Lakes, Florida - the truck was sold at some point. As Ford started squaring off its vehicles in 1957, they finally gave the cab-overs their own designs separate from the rest of the Ford truck lineup. It featured a small grille near the front bumper, with a four-pointed star emblem on each end, the word "F O R D" spelled out below the windshield, and had a cog-and-lightning bolt crest emblem between the headlights. Variations of this emblem were found on many other Ford trucks during the 1950s and into the 1960s. The C-Series held onto this logo the longest. Design updates In a fashion similar to the Checker Marathon or Volkswagen Beetle, changes to the C-Series trucks throughout its production were very subtle. If anywhere, many of these changes were identifiable by the changes in the cowl insignias and badging. Between 1958 and 1960, the C-Series used a quad-headlight fascia. This was helpful for fire departments, which wanted to use the extra headlight bezels for emergency flashers, an option that was offered exclusively to fire, and other emergency vehicles after 1960. In 1961, Ford reverted to the single headlight design; the regular C-series cab closely resembled the 1957 version. A new Super Duty model was added. Another option included a small sleeper cab. 1963-1990 For 1963, the C-Series was updated with the same cowl insignias used by the rest of the medium- and heavy-duty truck line up. The logo had the word FORD on top of a trapezoid with the model number designation. This insignia was used until 1967. Also in 1963, Ford introduced diesel versions of the C-series, as well as the N-series and Heavy-Duty F-Series. In 1968, federal regulations required all automotive manufacturers to add side marker reflectors or lights, which Ford was able to add to the new cowl insignia used on the F-Series since 1967. That same year, Ford decided to add this insignia on the doors of the C-Series, as well. Unlike the Ford F-Series, which removed them for 1973, the C-Series would retain them until the end of production in 1990. After 1972, the Canadian Mercury version of the C-Series was discontinued, becoming the last Mercury truck until the 1993 Mercury Villager. The year 1974 was the last for the cog-and-lightning bolt crest that graced the front of the trucks from the beginning, and other Ford trucks since the 1950s. In the 1980s, as Ford began adding its blue oval logo to all models; it was added to the C-Series in 1984. In 1981, Ford introduced the Cargo built by Iveco. By the time the Cargo was imported to North America, the existing C-Series cab looked like a dated design. The last C-Series trucks were built in 1990. Ford H-Series In 1961, Ford introduced a variant of the C-Series in order to move into the Class 8 COE market. Named the H-Series, this version placed the cab much higher on the chassis; instead of being placed underneath the drivers' seat, the front axle was moved forward, directly underneath the driver. With the higher placement of the cab, space was available for a larger grille, shared with the N-Series conventional trucks. The cab cutouts for the C-Series front wheels were turned into underfloor toolboxes and luggage space. With the stacked appearance of the H-Series, it soon earned the nickname "Two Story Falcon". HD-Series trucks, with Cummins N-Series diesels, were the first Forddiesel trucks. The "Two Story Falcon" lasted until 1966, when it was replaced by the W-Series COE trucks. Category:Post-war Category:Modern Category:Ford of America Category:Trucks Category:Lorries Category:Commercial Vehicles